1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling the power supply of a mobile robot with a charging mechanism and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the advance of robot technology, a variety of robots, such as industrial robots, pet robots and robots for home use, have been proposed. Most of these robots are provided with a travel mechanism, such as wheels, crawlers, feet or the like, and are called “mobile robots”. Although a conventional mobile robot comprises a drive mechanism requiring a large amount of electric current and a logic unit requiring a small amount of electric current, the charging mechanisms for these two units are not clearly separated from each other and optimal power supply control can not always be performed.